Back Again
by Rya Kinotsu
Summary: The sequel to Wish for Love! Kyo and Tohru are together, and so are Yuki and Miyuki. What happens when Tohru starts to doubt that Kyo is her true love? YukixOCxTohruxKyo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Wish for Love (which was a bit of a misnomer, sorry)! The first chapter is mostly just a recount of what happened at the end of Wish for Love and what happened between that story and this one. Please review!**

* * *

**Miyuki's Diary:**

Just as I thought I had lost everything, I got everything. A boyfriend, a new group of friends, an enemy in the hospital (courtesy of Hana-chan)... Yuki and I have been together for about 2 months now, ever since Kana told everyone why I'd become their friend in the first place, and Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun have been together for about a week. It turns out that Tohru and Kyo had both liked each other for a long time, but Kyo didn't want to get rejected and Tohru was afraid of hurting Yuki. Anyway, since Yuki and I were going out, Tohru finally got the courage to tell Kyo-kun how she felt. Once upon a time, back when I was the president of Kyo-kun's fanclub, I would have been jealous. Now I'm just happy for them, although Tohru and I both have to stay near Hana-chan for our protection. Yuki and Kyo's fanclubs are out to get us, so it's unsafe for us to be alone.

Yuki and I still haven't told the others that I know they transform. Yuki has explained to me that if he found out, the head of the family, Akito, would erase my memories. If that happened, I don't think I would still be Yuki's girlfriend, and that would cause confusion for everybody, especially me, because his fanclub (and Kyo's) would be out to get me and I wouldn't know why.

On a completely different note, the annual school festival is next week, and Yuki is really busy with the student council. He says that there is going to be a huge dance, and everyone has their partners picked by a compatability test. I'm kind of nervous about that. I don't really believe in compatability tests, but Yuki says it will be fine. According to him, you only have to dance the first dance with your chosen partner, and then you can go off with whoever you want. I can tell he's nervous about being matched with one of his fans though. Who can blame him? Kyo's worried too, I think. He seems more irritated than usual. Oh! Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo just arrived! I'm having them over for dinner. Gotta go!

Miyuki

**Tohru's POV:**

_Miyuki's always so kind to us._ I thought. I sighed happily. _We do stuff with her all the time. _We were almost at her house. Miyuki had invited us all to dinner. "I wonder what dinner is?" I thought aloud. Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. _But he's not smiling because of me..._ I was surprised that I thought that, then pushed it to the back of my mind. _Miyuki said that she was experimenting... I'm sure if Miyuki makes it, it will be very good! _Miyuki is a wonderful cook, so much better than me. _Maybe that's why Yuki likes her more... _Now I was really surprised. It wasn't like me at all to think things like that. I don't know why it mattered to me, anyway. I liked Kyo-kun, after all. "Ummm... will we be there soon, Shigure-san?" I asked the driver. He turned back and flashed a grin.

"Yes. Just don't let Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun do anything... _dirty_, all right?" He said. I didn't really get it, but Yuki and Kyo both got really mad and said,

"We're not like _you._" I smiled happily. I knew it was no big deal. Shigure provoked them all the time with comments like that.

"We passed it." Yuki said calmly.

"Hmn?" Shigure said.

"Miyuki's house. You passed it." He said again.

"Ah! Forgive me, of course. I was just lost in my imaginings of what Kyo and Yuki will do to our fair flower in my absence..." Just then, Shigure made a sharp U-turn so Yuki and Kyo couldn't respond. "Here we are!" He cried triumphantly, pulling into Miyuki's driveway. "Have fun! But not _too _much fun, 'kay?" He pulled away. Yuki said to noone in particular,

"I'm getting really sick of his pervy comebacks." I smiled at him, but he didn't notice. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, well... What did you think? Be honest, please! Tell me if it sucked. Dinner is really the 1st chapter, so I suppose that makes this the prologue. Whatever. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's Chapter 2. This one should be a little better. Enjoy dinner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's POV:**

Miyuki answered the door, and I swept her into a kiss. Tohru looked away. I felt oddly happy at the fact that me kissing Miyuki upset Tohru. I broke off the kiss and smiled at Miyuki, despite the fact that sparks no longer flew for me when I kissed her like that. I felt slightly guilty about that. They should, after all, I did love Miyuki. However, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tohru started tugging on my arm to tell me that Miyuki had already started leading us inside.

"Sorry Tohru." I smiled apologetically at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"No, not at all Yuki-kun!"

We walked into the dining room where Miyuki and the idiot cat were already talking. Miyuki looked up and saw us.

"Yuki! Tohru-kun! I was starting to think you'd gotten lost! Well, I'll go get dinner!" She rushed off towards the kitchen before I could say anything. Tohru sat down next to Kyo, and I sat down on her other side. There was no way I was sitting next to that stupid cat. We sat in silence for a few minutes. _What is taking Miyuki so long?_ I thought. I stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Miyuki." I said. Tohru and Kyo both nodded, Tohru with a smile. I walked out of the room towards the kitchen, which was thankfully only a couple rooms away. I opened the door and saw Miyuki lying on the floor with her leg at a funny angle and blood pooling around her head, bits of dinner everywhere. I searched around frantically for a phone. I couldn't find one, so I ran back to Tohru and Kyo.

"M-Mi..." I panted, "Miyuki is... phone?" I asked, unable to speak properly. Tohru and Kyo both looked confused. "Where's a phone?" I got out. Panic and worry hit Tohru and Kyo's faces. They ran off to the kitchen, Kyo pulling out his cell phone. I felt like mentally slapping myself. _A cellphone? I can't believe that idiot cat thought of that when it completely slipped my mind. _

Kyo ran back in the room dragging Miyuki and Tohru behind him. "What happened to Tohru?" I asked, even more worried for the both of them.

"Fainted." He grunted with the effort of lugging the two girls into the room. Then Kyo stumbled and pulled Miyuki onto him. He turned into a cat, of course. It was a mark of the gravity of the situation that I didn't say any snide comment about it. I walked over and started checking out Miyuki's head. It had a large cut, and the area around it seemed to bend inward. I tried to wake her up, fearing it was a concussion, but got no response. I went into the bathroom to see if I could find a first aid kit, leaving Kyo with the two unconcious girls. When I came back, he had changed back and gotten dressed again. I did my best to wrap up Miyuki's head before the ambulance came.

I went to answer the door when I heard the sirens wailing up the street towards us. In a state of stupor I lead the paramedics to where Miyuki lay unconcious (Tohru had woken up a few seconds before I went to go get the door for the paramedics). They bent down beside her and checked her pulse. She was lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the ambulance. I remember asking "Where are you taking her?", but I can't remember the response. It must have been something about the hospital, because I found myself sitting next to Miyuki in the ambulance, driving to said hospital. They told me she had a concussion, and that she might never wake up again.

After that I started spending alot of time with Tohru again. We went to a few movies, a few dinner's, and I fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Next time is Tohru! There should be more dialogue in later chapters, hopefully. Please, critique and/or comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I have school now so I don't have as much time. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Kyo's POV:**

It's been 7 weeks now since Miyuki invited us to dinner. There's still no change in her state. It seems to have brought the damn rat and Tohru closer together. I can't help but be a little jealous. Miyuki's being in a coma seems to have driven Tohru and me apart.

"Ky... Kyo-kun?" It was Tohru. I looked up and saw her expression. _No. I can't be losing her. I can't!_ I thought frantically. "Kyo-kun, can I talk to you?" I nodded numbly, and we walked out into the hall. The damn rat was standing there. Tohru went over to stand by him, and took his hand. "Kyo-kun, I'm really sorry..." Tohru was crying now, and I could see in her eyes that she was begging me to understand. I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of the house.

I didn't realize where I was running until I got there. Recently I'd gotten into the habit of telling Miyuki everything that went wrong between me and Tohru because I didn't know who else to tell. I decided that my feet had the right idea and went up to Miyuki's room. I sat down on a chair next to her bed and started talking.

"That damn rat has everything! Everybody loves him, he's so damn perfect, and now-" I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "Tohru was the only thing... And I lost her to that damn rat! I hate him! Why the hell did you have to fall that day? Everything would have been fine if you hadn't! You and Yuki would be together, and I would still have Tohru! Why the hell can't I have anything?" I started to cry harder. I knew it was unfair to blame Miyuki, but I had to blame something. I had to have something to scream at.

"...sorry..." It was so soft that at first I thought I imagined it. But then Miyuki opened her eyes and said louder, "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun..." And she started to cry too. I felt so damn guilty and stupid.

"No, I was just venting-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Are Yuki and Tohru together?" She asked bluntly. I nodded and looked away. I didn't hear any crying though, so I looked back. She was smiling sadly at the covers. I felt a rush of rage.

"How the hell can you be smiling?" I shouted at her. "How the hell-"

"Because I expected it." She said coldly. I stopped in shock. I had never heard her use that tone before.

"How?" I said weakly. I felt like a child asking his mom to explain something simple.

"When Yuki kissed me that night, I could tell that to him it was just a kiss. I didn't mean anything special. It was acting." I nodded. I sort of understood what she was saying. "And the way Tohru blushed everytime he talked to her, or looked away whenever he kissed me." I felt really stupid. Now that I thought about it, I could remember seeing all those things too. I felt like hitting something.

"Let's go back." She said suddenly. "I want to see how Yuki will react." I nodded. We walked out of the hospital together after checking her out. When we got back, we were greeted by the perverted dog.

"Kyo-kun! You haven't gone to take advantage of the poor innocent girls in your rage, have-" His eyes widened as he saw Miyuki walk in after me. We walked past the dog, who, for once, didn't have anything to say. We headed upstairs to Tohru's room, where we could hear her and that damn rat talking.

"...Kyo-kun..." Tohru was saying.

"The idiot cat is probably off sulking somewhere. He'll be fine in a few days." I wanted to rip the damn rat's head off. Miyuki had a stony expression.

"But he looked so hurt..." Tohru insisted. I hid my face from Miyuki. We were just a couple steps from the door now.

"Just wait. He'll probably come walking in with a new girlfriend any second now-" I flung open the door. Tohru and Yuki both looked up in shock. They were holding hands. Tohru quickly let go. I pretended not to notice. A few seconds later, Miyuki walked in behind me. It was very satisfying watching their eyes widen, watching Yuki go pale, and Tohru look as if she was being torn up inside. I knew she was feeling guilty for having taken Yuki from Miyuki as well as breaking up with me.

"Incidentally, I'm not his girlfriend." She said. A few seconds passed, and we all started laughing. Not nice, friendly, warm laughter, but the kind you get when there's so much stress and then someone makes a comment that lets it all out. Eventually we all sat up, tears in our eyes from crying and laughing at the same time. Miyuki smiled sadly. With a wrench I realized that it must be as painful for her to see them together as it was for me. After all, she loved the damn, perfect rat too. I felt another wave of fury at the damn rat with everything. I was determined to win Tohru back, for Miyuki, for myself, but most of all to take something, no matter what it was, from that damn rat.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up! I've been up really late at night just doing work, and I just haven't had any time! Miyuki's POV next. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! I'm kinda busy right now, but I'll try to do more!**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

"...sorry..." I said. I opened my eyes. Kyo-kun didn't seem to hear me. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun..." I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Kyo got really uncomfortable and tried to apologize, to say he didn't mean it, that he was just venting, but I cut him off.

"Are Yuki and Tohru together?" I asked. I knew it was insensitive, but I had to know. He nodded. I smiled sadly. I had been expecting this. He got mad at me for smiling, but I explained my position and we decided to go to his house to see the looks on their faces when the realized I had finally woken up. We walked back in near silence. When Kyo-kun walked in the door, Shigure made a comment I couldn't hear, but as soon as I walked in the door, Shigure stopped talking and his eyes went wide. I think that's the first time I've seen Shigure without hearing him too. Kyo-kun brushed past Shigure and led me upstairs. We could hear Tohru and Kyo talking in Tohru's room.

"The idiot cat is probably off sulking somewhere. He'll be fine in a few days." Yuki was saying.

"But he looked so hurt..." Tohru insisted. Kyo hid his face from me. I wanted to cry. We were just a couple steps away from the door.

"Just wait. He'll probably come walking in with a new girlfriend any second now-" My heart broke at Yuki's tone, but I kept my face stony. Kyo-kun flung open the door as soon as Yuki said 'now', and the conversation broke off abruptly.

They were both shocked. Tohru looked miserable. Probably feeling guilty about taking Yuki from me as well as leaving Kyo-kun. I felt sorry for her. She was a good person in a bad situation. Suddenly I remembered the last line of Yuki and Tohru's conversation.

"Incidentally, I'm not his girlfriend." It took a second, but they all started laughing, high, tense laughter to replace crying. I smiled sadly. I knew things could never be the same with any of us.

After we all calmed down, we headed downstairs. Tohru and I both volunteered to make a late lunch. Kyo and Yuki thanked us. I was glad that Tohru volunteered to, as I knew she would, because it gave me a chance to talk with her alone. I felt a little guilty though as I followed her into the kitchen about leaving Kyo alone with Yuki. I just hoped they wouldn't break out into a fight while we were gone.

Tohru had turned away and was grabbing a few pots to make lunch in. "Tohru?" I said. I _really_ did not want to have this conversation, but I knew it was better now than later.

"Yes, Miyuki-san?" I knew she knew what was coming. At least, she thought she knew.

"I'd been expecting this for a while now..." I said, smiling sadly. I seemed to be doing alot of that since I woke up. It obviously wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"You, and Yuki... the only thing I didn't know was when. I knew it would happen. And I'm glad it happened sooner rather than later..." Tohru looked away. I knew I was making her feel guilty, but I pushed ahead, picking up speed. "I don't know how much longer I could have gone, dating Yuki while I knew he loved you. And he never had to break up with me, because I was supposedly out of the picture. The only thing I think went wrong with this is Kyo-kun... And that's what I really needed to talk to you about." I turned to her, and I saw that she was staring at me, afraid. That was good, but I still felt guilty. I seemed to be feeling that as much as smiling sadly. "Don't try to make it better. The best thing you can do is act like it's always been this way. It's all right to show that you remember being in love with him, but... Don't make a big deal out of it. It hurts for him to see you, and he understands what he needs to. You trying to fix it will just make it worse. The only reason I'm saying this is because I know you, and I know that you want to help everyone, to make everyone happy. But you can't right now, and I need you to understand." My voice became pleading at the end, but I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't make Kyo-kun suffer anymore than he had to. She nodded, and I smiled sadly, again, and went back to cooking lunch before it burned.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry I haven't updated! Yuki's POV next! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is up! Please review! Oh, yeah, and I refer to some material from one of the books, too, so... yeah... It's not from Wish for Love or Back Again.

* * *

Yuki's POV: 

As the girls walked into the kitchen, I glared at Kyo. He was looking at where Tohru had just been standing. I actually felt sorry for him. He never could keep anything. Tohru probably made him feel like he was worth something. I shook my head to clear it. If I followed that train of thought, I would start feeling guilty. Which I most certainly was _not._ I looked away.

"Just... don't hurt her..." I was shocked. That voice wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I had been expecting an explosion the moment we were alone together. But he... he sounded desperate. Pleading. To be honest, it kind of scared me.

"As if I would do anything to hurt Tohru. I'm not _you."_ I couldn't keep the insult back. It was practically instinctive. It was salt in a wound. And it provoked the explosion I had been expecting.

"Damn rat! You don't know anything! I would never hurt Tohru! She was the only one-! The only one who ever made me feel like I was worth something, that I _could _beat you! You could never understand what it's like, to lose the only thing that you've ever had, to- you always have everything! And now you've got her!" I saw his fist coming, but I couldn't block. I couldn't move. It connected solidly with my cheek. I didn't fight back. I couldn't.

"Why the hell won't you fight back? Fight- Back!" Kyo was crying, and I couldn't do anything. I had never seen him like this. He was always the damn, stupid cat, irratable and short-tempered. Not-

He punched me repeatedly in the face, then just collapsed into a chair. His back had been to the door, and I saw Tohru, crying in the doorway.

"How much did you see?" I asked her in a low voice. Kyo looked up. He looked shocked to see her standing there. His eyes went wide when he saw her standing there, and he punched the table and left. Tohru didn't say anything. I pulled her into a hug. I held her for a moment before I turned into a rat.

"B-but... Miyuki..." Tohru said.

"It's fine." I said. I felt guilty about not telling Tohru the whole story, but it wasn't really my story to tell.

"I'll go find Kyo..." Miyuki said. I looked up and realized that she had been standing in the doorway too.

"Ah- n-no, I can do it later, Miyuki-chan, you don't have to-" Tohru began.

"I'll be fine." Miyuki smiled at Tohru, but... It was so sad. I felt guilty about being with Tohru even though Miyuki was awake. I wished that Miyuki had never gone in the first place.

I watched Miyuki walk out the door, and was grateful that she hadn't made a big deal about any of it. She looked both ways when she walked out the door, and headed out after Kyo-kun.

"She'll be fine." I reassured Tohru. She nodded, but she still looked worried.

"It's just... that day... I saw Kyo's true form..." I nodded. She looked surprised that I knew, but went on. "I ran after him... and he scratched me... That's what he meant when he asked if it left a scar..." I suppressed the anger I felt at Kyo-kun.

"And you're afraid he'll do the same to her." My voice sounded calm, reassuring. I was relieved and put a paw on her knee. Tohru nodded. "I'm sure she'll be okay. He won't do that to her. It's not the same thing." Tohru nodded again, and smiled at me. She left before I changed back, and once I was dressed again, I went to the porch to wait for Kyo and Miyuki to return.

* * *

A/N: Miyuki's POV next! Please review! Critique welcome. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please, if you read this, review! Just tell me if you thought it was good or bad. Thanks so much!

* * *

Miyuki's POV: 

I followed Kyo out of the house. Behind me I heard a 'POOF' and knew Yuki had changed back from his hug with Tohru. I felt a little jealous of her, but I lifted my head up and pretended not to care. Which I didn't. Of course not.

Kyo was actually much easier to track than I thought. I found him up in a tree about 7 minutes after I left. I climbed up after him (pitifully, painfully, loudly, and slowly, I might add).

"Hey." I said in a low voice. He nearly fell out of the tree. He looked away from me quickly, but I could see that he had been crying.

"Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that!" He said angrily.

"Sneak up? I would have woken up a bear in the middle of winter with all the racket I was making, trying to get up in this tree." I teased him. He didn't say anything, and I looked down at my knees. We sat in silence for a long time.

"It's just-" He said, breaking the silence. I turned to look at him. "He just- He has everything! Why did he need her! Why couldn't he let me have just one thing? The damn, perfect rat-" He looked at me in alarm, and I looked back at him in confusion until I realized that I wasn't supposed to know Yuki turned into a rat.

"It's okay. I already know about it." I said. It was my turn to turn away.

"What? How the hell- wait, what do you know?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I know about the zodiac, and Akito, and Hatori erasing peoples memories... and the cat..." My voice trailed off.

"What the hell!? When did you find this out!? Why weren't your memories erased!?" He fired a barrage of questions at me. Although I didn't want to have this conversation, I was happy that he wasn't dwelling on Yuki and Tohru.

"I found out that day we went to the fair. I saw Tohru following two animals and thought it was kind of weird, so I followed her. I saw you and Yuki change back. And as for why my memories weren't erased... Akito and Hatori have no idea. Up until this point, Yuki was the only one who knew." Kyo just sat in stunned silence for a few moments. When he got over it, he told me,

"You could have told Tohru and me. As if we'd ever betray you to Akito." and looked away.

"I know you wouldn't have, it's just... I was afraid to tell you two... I don't really know why..." I looked up at a bird's nest about two branches above me.

"Why the hell would you be afraid to tell us? We're the ones with the secret, not you. The least you could have done is let us know you knew!" Kyo was getting angry, as I had expected him to since the start of our chat. "What if Akito had found out? What if we accidentally did something that made you 'discover' the secret again and Akito found out? Dammit, Miyuki, you wouldn't remember us. and I- Tohru would be sad." He blushed furiously and looked away. I smiled at him, glad that he actually did care about what happened to me. He glanced back at me, saw me smiling, scowled, and said, "Don't read too far into what I just said, okay?" I nodded and smirked at him. He scowled at me again, jumped down to the ground, and waited for me to climb down.

* * *

A/N: Again, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! It really doesn't take that much time to say "good" or "bad", so PLEASE REVIEW! Critiques are welcome, and I don't even mind flames so long as there's a reason for them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 of Back Again is finally up! I'm sorry it took so long... READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! Please, I'm serious this time. Anyway, I've been really busy with school, but since exams are next week, we don't have any more homework, which means I actually have time to go online! Anyway, please review, hope you like it, yada yada yada, etc. Hopefully I'll be able to update more over the summer and sophmore year! Oh yeah, and sorry about all of the narrative on Minami... I didn't really know how else to fit it in. And now, for a couple new POVs... AUTHOR'S AND SHIGURE'S! **

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Motoko Minagawa's house..._

**MY POV:**

"Now that Miyuki's been out of the picture for so long, we can finally regroup and strike! This is OUR time to reclaim Prince Yuki from The Witch, the Demon, and the Yankee!" Motoko Minagawa, still president of the Pri-Yuki fan club (despite her graduation from high-school) cried.

"Yeah!" Chorused most of the other girls there. However, a girl with shoulder-length dark hair piped up,

"But... what about Kana-sama?" Everyone looked around awkwardly except 3: a blonde girl, a third year, Motoko, and Mio, the second year who had spoken.

"That was an unfortunate accident. She acted foolishly. We were not responsible." Minami, the third musketeer, spoke quietly. Everyone shivered. Ever since her cousin, Kana, had been subjected to the same terrors she herself had witnessed, she had lost her hyper and frantic obsession with defeating the witch as quickly as possible, and grown cold and calcultating.

"But she's still not out of the hospital! I don't want to end up like that!" A first year cried on the verge of tears. The others, save Motoko, agreed with her.

"Minami's right. We can't cower in fear forever because of something that happened once! We have to advance, now!" Motoko told the gathered audience. "We start the attack when school begins."

_Monday... (2 days later)_

**Shigure's POV**

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called cheerfully from the kitchen. She really is an angel. And quite cute. It really is too bad I'm too old to _really_ enjoy having her living here. Ah, if only Yuki and Kyo wer-

"Ow! May I ask why you seem to have developed the habit of whacking perfectly innocent bystanders on the head as you walk past?" I interrogated my abuser. Usually I would just be teasing, but I haven't even said or done anything they would consider 'perverted' yet today... well, at least not out loud. But I wouldn't be a real man if I didn't have those kinds of cravings, would I. No, I think not. I-

"Ow! Now what have I done?" I asked Yuki, who had wrongly hit me _again_.

"At least keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, Shigure. I have enough nightmares about what you _do_ say, and have no desire to hear what you don't mean to." Ah. That makes more sense. "I'm going to breakfast. You may want to move out of the middle of the stairs." He pushed me out of the way. How rude. And he also seems to be in a bit of a bad mood. I don't see why. I mean, he's with our beautiful flower, and-

"OW! I am not a punching bag, and I am being wrongly punished!" I cried at my newest attacker.

"THEN STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF, DAMMIT!" Kyo roared. He seems to be in a bad mood as well. HE THROWs me out of the way and stomps down the stairs. Shaking my head, I smile sadly at the back of his head. Despite what those two may believe, I _can_ be sympathetic. It must hurt, to walk down every morning and see the girl he loves with his birth enemy. Despite my desire to avoid the scene that must occur, (as this is the first time the three of them have been forced to have a meal together since Miyuki came by) my growling stomach preceeds all else and I go down to see what our flower, Tohru, has cooked up for us today.

"Morning, Shigure-san!" Tohru calls nervously from the table. Yuki is wearing a look of suspicious surprise, and Kyo-kun is... sitting, eating. Unable to contain my shock and overall wit, I comment (perhaps foolishly):

"My, and not a broken dish or bone in sight. Even my door is still intact!" Yuki and I tense, expecting Kyo's usual explosion, but nothing happens. How boring. As is the rest of breakfast. Tohru and Yuki chat, with the occaisonally grunt from Kyo and witty comment from moi. They leave without incident.

"Incident... Maybe I'll make that my next book..." I mutter, already enveloped in a continuation of Summer Colored Sigh.

* * *

**A/N (again) So, hope you liked it, sorry if it's too short, and I do know some of the verbs don't agree, Hopefully I'll be able to fix that soon. All right, so, school coming up next, either from Miyuki's, Mio's, or Minami's POV (Say that 5 times fast... MiyukiMioMinamiMIyukiMIoMinami... cough splutter**

**Anyway, review if you have a specific POV you'd like to see, one of my suggestions or just one you'd find interesting to see done (Like what happened with Arisa in Wish for Love... Great suggestion, fun to write, great for stretching writing, etc.) Or, review for any reason whatsoever. It's nice to know when people like what you write, or to be able to correct what they don't. Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to Update soon! Oh, yeah, I'm not going to put another chapter up until I get at least one review regarding POV, because I need to work on my non-fanfic stories too. So, if you want the next chapter, review. It doesn't take that long, and I'd really appreciate anything you have to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do anything before a POV review, but... I wanted to work on this again, and I figured if no one had reviewed so far, they weren't going to. Enjoy, Review, etc.!**

* * *

**Tohru's POV:**

"Ah, um, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, it's time to go to school..." I told the others awkwardly.

"Of course, Tohru-san." Yuki smiled at me. He always knows just how to smooth things over. I smiled to show my relief. "That's right, school starts again today... Good luck on your math test, Tohru-san. Please tell me how you do."

"Aaah! The math test! I completely forgot! I'm going to fail! Oh, no... I can't..." I can't break my promise to Mom...! My vision went blurry, and Yuki wiped a tear out of my eye. Kyo-kun looked away, and I started to cry again... for a second, it felt like before any of this had happened.

Kyo-kun, still not looking at me, said, "Why don't you just ask Miyuki to help you before school? You used to do that all the time, right?" Yuki reached out and smacked Kyo-kun in the head. I couldn't contain an "Aah!" of surprise.

"What the hell was that for! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kyo-kun glared at Yuki. It seems like he hates Yuki even more than when I first came... I know it's all my fault, but Miyuki said the best thing to do is stay out of it... What should I do? I'm always such a burden, and I can't help anyone...

"Tohru." Yuki was standing, holding out his hand. "It's okay. Don't listen to the baka neko. I told you, he's just an idiot. We have to get to school. You don't have to talk to Miyuki if you don't want to, you know."

"N-no.." I stammered. "I... I have to talk to her. She didn't do anything wrong. It's all m-my fault..." I started to cry again.

"Tohru. You're too nice. And if it's your fault, then it's more mine. I'm the one who asked you out while you were dating Kyo. You turned me down, remember? It's not your fault." Yuki smiled gently at me as he wiped away my tears. Hiccupping, I managed a small smile back. "Much better. Now, we have to get to school, right?"

"Right." I agreed, happy to hear that my voice was much stronger. Grabbing his hand, I stood up to grab my stuff.

**Kyo's POV:**

"Damn rat..." I muttered. Stupid Yuki. Why the hell shouldn't she ask Miyuki for help? It's not like Miyuki did anything wrong. But no, for trying to be helpful, make it seem like everything was fine, the damn rat hits me!

"Kyo-kun! Hey!" Miyuki called, forcing me to abandon dreams of smashing Yuki into a building and winning Tohru back. She was smiling. How the hell she does that, I don't know. But then, she did fool creepy goth girl Hanajima last year...

"Earth to Kyo-kun! You in there?" She asked. I blushed and scowled, not believing I'd been caught brooding by Miyuki, my co-sufferer. But she didn't seem to be suffering too much...

"Hey, Miyuki." I responded dully. She might put in extra effort to look happy, but why the hell should I?

"What's up?" She asked. I stared at her. I think that bump killed more than just a few brain cells.

"Oh, nothin' much," I said sarcastically. "You know, girlfriend dumped me for my cousin and mortal enemy, got rabid Yuki-fangirls mobbing me for letting my ex get so close to him, getting thumped for trying to act normal, in other words, just great."

"Ha ha." She said, dropping the smile and falling into step with me. I sped up, not really wanting to talk about it. Well duh. "I know it's tough, but don't take it out on me. I'm not the one you're mad at."

"Shut up!" I shouted at her. "Stop talking like you're in the same boat! You're not! You freaking _knew_ this was going to happen, even before you fell! You didn't have to get dumped! You didn't have to watch, as the person you were happy with, the person you thought was happy with you, ditched you for the person you hate above all others! You weren't even there!"

"I know." She cut off my rant. She was looking up at the sky, all pretense dropped. "Kyo-kun. I know." When she looked at me, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I-" I started. Damn, I sound like an idiot. But I've got to say something. "Why the hell are you crying?" Damn. Not what I was going for.

Miyuki gave a choked little laugh, then answered, "Oh, nothin' much. You know, boyfriend with my best friend, two fanclubs trying to kill me, just woke up from a coma."

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Nnn... Not my best writing, nor my longest chapter, but... Any ideas, please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: REVIVAL! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... But I have been reinspired, and break is coming up, so with any luck, I should be updating much more frequently in the near future.**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I feel sort of guilty, but not really. I mean, what I said was true! But maybe that's why I feel guilty. Isn't it there a saying, "Truth cuts deeper than lies" or something? At any rate, I don't feel guilty. Not at all.

Kyo and I took our seats (or, rather, his seat and an empty seat beside it for me - I had been in a coma for seven weeks, after all) behind Yuki and Tohru moments before Yanagora-sensei walked in. I felt a pang, not so much for myself but for Kyo. Of all the rotten luck, to have to sit behind your ex, the day after she breaks up with you, and her new boyfriend, and watch them be together, even at school. What he said was true to. I had it much better.

"All right then, you lazy bunch of vagabonds! Any vital announcments today?" Yanagora-sensei asked. Even never having met him before, I liked him. He seemed very laid back, making a joke like that to start the day. I got the feeling it was an inside joke since a few others actually laughed. Despite this, I stood anyway.

"My name is Miyuki, sir." I said, carefully leaving out the last name because of the last encounter in which I gave it. (Let's just say I ended up kidnapped - my family is very well off). "I recently awoke from a coma, which is why I have not been in class up until now. Please treat me kindly." I bowed and sat down.

"WELCOME TO OUR CLASS!" He boomed jovially. It kind of caught me off guard, but the rest of the class passed without incident, unless you count Kyo's eternal fidgeting as he watched Yuki whisper to Tohru and Tohru laugh.

Whenever I noticed him getting too upset, I tried to crack a joke and distract him, but I have to admit sometimes I was distracted by them too.

"Hey, Kyo." I whispered, poking him to get his attention. He twitched violently, but managed to refrain from cussing loudly as he would usually do. "I have a present for you after school. Could you meet me at the doors after classes let out?" I just now remembered why I had been late leaving the house. Kyo looked confused, then apprehensive, then nodded. I smiled happily, knowing he would love my gift.

********

AFTER CLASSES

********

I leaned against the wall next to the doors, arms crossed, eyes closed, backpack beside me, looking for all the world like the epitome of patience. Looking. My mind was racing, wondering if Kyo would forget to show up, if he would get upset by the gift, if Yuki or Tohru would notice me and want to come talk or apologize, and other random concerns I could do nothing about. I forced myself to hyperventilate (for some reason, trying to force myself to breath slowly agitates me now) and let myself forget about all of my worries in focusing on this simple task. In fact, I focused so much I screamed in surprise when Kyo muttered, "Hey." Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile. Scowling at him, I turned away to rummage through my bag to find his gift.

"Aaaaaaha! Here we go!" I exclaimed happily, pulling out a rectangular package wrapped in cat wrapping paper. "I figured the paper would be appropriate." I said in response to his bemused look.

"What the hell is it?" He asked.

"You're supposed to unwrap it and find out! Isn't that how it usually works?" I teased. He scowled, but he didn't really seem to mind. He ripped the paper off to find small book.

"You got me a kids' book?" He asked in disbelief. "A damn kids' book?"

"Oh, come on, just read it!" I prompted, barely containing my excitement. "Please?"

"Fine." He glared at me, then sat down to read.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I want to put the book itself next. If you don't like that idea, just say so, 'kay? Like always, review, and I'm always open to suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow, it's been a really long time since I've worked on this. Sorry for the delay - my little brother was born, and that kind of threw my life out of whack. Then I just forgot to update. BUT! With any luck, I will be updating more frequently in the near future. As always, review, and I can take decent criticism, so don't be afraid to point out something you think is wrong!**

* * *

**KYO'S POV:**

I took a closer look at the title of the _kid's_ book she got me - "The REAL story of the Zodiac" - and glared at her. She just grinned at me. I can't believe she's making me read a damn _kid's_ book, and on the _Zodiac_ no less. But it's not like I can just reject a gift from her like that, so I started to read.

**(A/N Title sound familiar anyone? Yes, I did base this on The REAL story of the Three Little Pigs which does NOT belong to me in any way, shape or form.)**

_Everybody always says the rat came first, and that the poor cat was rejected by the Jade Emperor for failing to show up. Not so. In case you haven't guessed, I am the poor, misunderstood Cat in all of this. I'll give you the real story, the one the members of the Zodiac - especially the rat - don't want you to know._

_There is, as always, a grain of truth to the legend. In this case, it's true up to about when the rat 'tricks' the cat into staying behind, so that's where I'll start._

_"Hey, Cat!" my best friend and roommate, Rat, called out. "Did you hear? The Jade Emperor's having a feast the day after tomorrow! If you'd like, I'll wake you up when it's time to go, so you can have a nice, long sleep beforehand and won't have to take a nap during all of the festivities!"_

_As a matter of fact, I had heard, and I was pretty sure it wasn't the day AFTER tomorrow, but I wasn't going to tell him that just yet - I do like a practical joke as much as the next creature, but there is a limit. So, I simply said, "No, I hadn't heard! Thank you, so much - it would be really embarrassing if I had just dozed off as a guest of the Jade Emperor!" I worried I went a little far - I don't get embarrassed too easily - but Rat just seemed pleased that I had fallen for it so easily._

_As was to be expected, the next morning Rat set out early to win the race to the Jade Emperor. Naturally, I was awake and followed him. But, when it was time to cross the river, I simply jumped across - there were boulders and such, you know. Rabbit just didn't go that way because he doesn't have as good balance as I do. So, as the Jade Emperor had doubtlessly planned, I came in first. After that everyone came just as described in the story, though Rat was obviously shocked and humiliated when he saw me sitting at the head of the table. _

_As time went by, though, the other animals gradually became aware of their (from their own perspective, anyway) superiority to the others. There were only two that remained as they were - the ox and the dog. And as time went by, Rat became sneakier than ever, until one day came when he, with the help of most of the rest of the Zodiac, betrayed me yet again - on the orders of the Jade Emperor, who had come to fear that I would usurp his throne. In disgust, I left the Zodiac, and will never return. As for Rat - we struck up our friendship again once he deflated his head. Even now, though, I still don't hesitate to show him my power whenever we meet. There's nothing wrong with trying to keep someone on the straight and narrow._

_As always, there's a little bit of the story that's left out, or modified, simply because the teller was a part of it. But I still have yet to find a single more accurate rendition. Do you believe me? It doesn't really matter if you do - this is what happened, and I just wanted the truth to be out there._

_END_

I looked up at Miyuki, not really sure how to respond. She seemed to get it, though, so I didn't say anything. Why should I waste time explaining what she already understands? Even if I know that's not how it went, it was nice to read a version where I wasn't the bottom of the heap, where I was superior to the Rat, not just once, but in everything. It was nice...

* * *

**A/N Hey! So, how did you like my story? Now that I think about it, I'm not entirely sure that the title was "The REAL story of the Three Little Pigs," but it's close enough. It doesn't change the fact that I don't own it. Once again, if there's anything you think you would change or that you would like to see in the future, please, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Nnnhh... I don't really have anything to say this time...**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

As I watched Kyo read, I couldn't help but grin as I saw an involuntary smirk cross his face. He finished quickly (as was to be expected - it _was_ a kid's book, after all) and looked up. I didn't really know how to explain why I bought it for him, but he seemed to understand.

Even so, it's a good thing that Tohru and Yuki passed right by us or I wouldn't have had any idea what I was supposed to do next. Completely disregarding the fact that I was probably going fiercely up against both Kyo's and Yuki's wishes, as well as making Tohru painfully uncomfortable, I fell into step with the two of them and dragged Kyo along with me.

"Being back in school - it's so weird!" I exclaimed, deciding to forgo awkward greetings. "Although I guess it wouldn't be so strange if my classes and teachers were the same as before." I amended. Thankfully, Yuki stepped in and kept the conversation going.

"I would imagine that's so." He said with a smile, although he was speaking more stiffly than normal. I guess that was to be expected. "I'm not sure how I would manage if I was in your situation, although you seem to be handling it quite well." He and Tohru winced a bit at that statement. I felt like slugging the both of them for being such idiots. If I really couldn't deal with hearing that, I would have thrown a fit before now, don't you think? Even so, when it's Tohru, you just want to hug her anyway. So I did. She - and the two guys - seemed shocked. Rolling my eyes at the three of them, I sighed,

"What, am I not allowed to hug my best friend for being an overly kind idiot?" Tohru started crying and hugged me. Yuki seemed pretty happy too, although Kyo looked away. But two out of three would have to do for now. I just hoped that emphasizing one of Tohru's good points hadn't totally taken out the boost in spirit I hoped the book had given him.

Gently shoving Tohru away, I scolded her for crying so much in public and, turning to all three of them, asked, "Want to walk home together?" And to my joy and surprise, all of them, including Kyo, smiled gently and agreed (although Kyo hid his face - I think he didn't want to be seen with such a sentimental expression).

**Tohru's POV:**

Miyuki - Miyuki is amazing. She's so kind and understanding, and I wish I could be as amazing a person as she is. I can completely see how Yuki fell in love with her. Having her approval - or at least her consent - makes me so much happier. I just wish Kyo could be happy too... I feel so guilty, I feel like crying again. But Miyuki told me to just stay friends with him...

"Don't you think?" Miyuki was staring at me expectantly. Oh, no! Had they asked me a question? I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I had no idea... and suddenly sensei popped into my head asking the last question we'd heard in class today.

"ABE KOBO!" I shouted. All three just burst out laughing, and felt myself turning bright red.

"I'm really glad we're all friends." Miyuki said, still wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah." Kyo smiled. All of us just stared at him as he turned bright red. Miyuki giggled and we both echoed his "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N I felt like having an Awwww chapter. I feel like hugging someone. **

**AT ANY RATE, please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Please, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**_So... she's finally back... Miyuki..._**

**Yuki's POV**

Miyuki really is an amazing person. I'm so glad she was there to relieve the tension. Walking home felt like before, before Miyuki and I started dating. I feel a bit guilty thinking it, but her coma - and her awakening - couldn't have come at better times. Still, it was strange - I wouldn't have expected that baka neko to have gone along so easily. It's nothing to complain about, though, so I'll leave it for now.

Life should be easier for Tohru now, too, as the attention of Kyo's and my respective fangirls will be diverted away from her a bit. I'm sure Miyuki's realized that aspect of her return, too, though I doubt Kyo has. He really is an idiot. I don't know why Miyuki wastes her time trying to make him feel better. But I suppose that it's better than Tohru trying to help him.

... I'm not worried. He's no competition. I just don't want her to have to worry on his account.

**Kyo's POV**

The four of us walked home together. And it was fun. I can't believe a damn kid's book had that big an effect on my mood. I guess it's better than just being pissed off, though. I really owe Miyuki.

**Tohru's POV**

I had so much fun walking home with everyone yesterday! It was just like it used to be. I should have known Miyuki could handle it - she wouldn't have told me to act like that if she didn't understand what was going on. I'm so happy the four of us are friends again.

**Miyuki's POV**

I AM EXHAUSTED. It was so hard, steering that conversation! Thankfully, Yuki and Kyo helped me out, but still... my brain hurts... so much. I am _really _not looking forward to facing Pri-Yuki and Kyo's fanclub. Kyo's fanclub - heh. It's funny, how much he hates its name. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was the president. How long has it been? Ummm...

... Nevermind... ugh... thinking hurts... goodnight...

**Hanajima's POV**

It would appear that Miyuki has returned. I was worried, but she does not seem to be intensifying the tension between Tohru-kun and Kyo. For now, I will just watch.

**Uotani's POV**

Thank god Miyuki came back. She seems to be talking Tohru-kun out of helping for now. Oh, Tohru-kun, you're too kind. You can't handle everything by yourself... Aaargh! I want to hug that ridiculous idiot!

* * *

**A/N I don't know if Uo or Saki will be of any real importance in the near future of this story. I just wanted to be able to use them if I needed to. Again, if you feel one way or another about the way my story's going, tell me! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Please, review!**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

"Hey, guys!" I called out, seeing Tohru and her admirers (minus Uo-chan and Hana-chan) standing at the gates after school.

"Miyuki!" Kyo and Tohru looked relieved to see me. Yuki is as unperturbed as his school persona always is, though. Maybe I am a little annoyed by that... Why shouldn't I be? Doesn't he feel any guilt at all? ... Probably not. Even if he does, it's for Tohru, not Kyo, and showing that kind of face in front of her is asking for more trouble than it's worth...

"Miyuki, are you okay?" I snapped back to reality to see Tohru's eyes worriedly searching my own.

"Yeah. Sorry, just got lost for a minute there. No worries!" I hope that didn't seem too fake. Even if it's true, I always think it sounds fake when you say stuff like that.

"Hello." Yuki showed me his customary I-must-be-perfect smile. Aaaugh, I'm so annoyed. Since we're not dating anymore, does that mean I don't get to see him really smile any more? Even if we're not together, I still want to see him, the real him, not this fake crap he lets his fans see. Even worse, I reflected him flawlessly. I hate this. I wish he would just move on already so that we could at least be friends. I just hope Kyo can't tell how fake I'm being.

"Uh, umm, Miyuki!" Tohru shouted. I looked at her, a true bemused smile spreading across all three of our faces. Who could resist, seeing that blush light up her whole face like that? "Would you come sleep over at our house tonight?" The way she forced it out, she obviously had had to work up alot of nerve to say it. Especially since, judging by the shock on both of the boys' faces, she hadn't cleared it with anyone yet.

"Of course!" I responded happily. I might be causing problems, but I also want us all to be friends again, and if this goes well, it might come that much sooner. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a real conversation with that pervy author. At least Uo-chan and Hana-chan hadn't heard. If they had, they would demand to come over too, and in spite of myself, for now, I don't want them to be a part of this.

"Just make sure that Yankee and Wave girl don't hear you. I don't think that pervy dog could handle four teenage girls in his house at once." I couldn't help it. Hearing Kyo say that, right after I thought it, was too much for my tired mind. I didn't just laugh, I guffawed, leaving everyone looking confused (except Kyo, who seemed angry at me for laughing at him). "What's so funny!?" he demanded. Getting a hold on myself once again, I shook my head, said,

"Just timing," and refused to explain any further.

* * *

**A/N Any and all constructive comments/critisism/whatever welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - after almost a year, I have returned!**

**I am so sorry! I don't know why I put this on Wish for Love originally... But this chapter is where it belongs now. I hope that didn't cause too much confusion.**

**

* * *

**

TOHRU'S POV

I can't believe I did that! What if Shigure-san isn't okay with it? I hope it doesn't cause too many problems... I just thought that, maybe, since things were easing up a little, we could all spend time together... But maybe I was the only one who felt like that? What if I messed everything up! I...

"I'll just head home and grab some of my things, then head over to your house. That sound good to you?" My thoughts were thankfully cut off by Miyuki's question.

"Oh, ah, umm... yes, of course! That is, if it's all right with you two and Shigure-san...?" Miyuki and I both looked at Yuki and Kyo. They looked so shocked - what if one of them said no? Poor Miyuki... I can't believe I put her in this situation. I'm so sorry, Miyuki!

"Of course, that's fine." Yuki recovered first. Kyo gave a grunt of assent as well, thank goodness.

"It's settled, then!" Miyuki chirped, punctuating her words with a clap of her hands. "Does Shigure-san know?"

"Eh?"

"You know, that I'm coming over?"

"Oh! Oh, no, he doesn't! I'm so sorry! I didn't plan this out, and, I wasn't really thinking, and ..." I trailed off, the heat in my face probably speaking for me. Miyuki reached out and patted my head with a smile identical to the one on Yuki's face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Yuki confirmed. I smiled gratefully at the two of them. They really do make a great team... How can I face Miyuki? My eyes glazed over and my smile dropped from my lips as I thought again through what I had done.

"Quit worrying." Kyo spoke. The other three were staring at me, concern written clearly across their faces. Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is, we'll work it out. We're all friends, right?" Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, but still made encouraging noises. I'm so lucky. They're all suffering too, and yet, they band together to help me, even after I hurt both Kyo and Miyuki so much...

Miyuki quickly pulled me into a hug so the boys couldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey, boys!" She called. "I've gotta ask Tohru some girl questions, so scurry on!" Yuki took the hint and pulled an irritated Kyo along behind him. "Don't worry,"she said."I'm here for you, through and through. Remember that. Even if you think you don't deserve my friendship, you're WRONG. You got that? I mean, yeah, you can be a little dense sometimes, but that's just because you're always so desperate to help. Whatever you may think, kindness isn't a flaw." She ruffled my hair as I rubbed at my eyes. "Yuki, Kyo, me, we all love you, no matter what issues we're going through. So don't make us worry about you unecessarily, okay?" I tried to nod, but was stopped by a hiccup which threw my head back. Miyuki chuckled and pulled me forward, starting us back on the path to go home.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Let's see how long I can keep updating this everyday...**

**

* * *

**

MIYUKI'S POV

'Even if you think you don't deserve my friendship' ...

Man, do I always sound that concieted? I hoped not. But after my arrogant little speech, it didn't take us very long to catch up to the others - unfortunately.

"Why the hell won't any of you ever just TELL me anything!" Kyo was screaming at Yuki.

"Maybe because you couldn't handle it, even if we did." Yuki was furious, although much quieter than Kyo. Oh god, no. I glanced over at Tohru, who had hidden her face.

"Maybe I'd handle things better if I knew what they were!" That was strange - usually the angry-Kyo response was violence, not... reason... I looked more closely at him, not worried about detection; Yuki had his back turned to us, and Kyo couldn't see anyone other than 'the damn rat'.

I wished I hadn't, because as I watched, his shoulders slumped and he stated,

"You, Miyuki - why wouldn't either of you tell me I wasn't wanted?"

"I assumed it was obvio-" Yuki began, but I cut him off, paralyzing the two with horror as they realized that Tohru and I had seen this.

"Because I didn't want to admit it would happen. Because I couldn't bring myself to tell you, because if I did, I would have to admit to myself I thought it was more than paranoia. Because I didn't want to lose Yuki, because I didn't want to watch you and Tohru split up, because I didn't want all of this crap to happen. I didn't tell you, because I was desperate, and afraid, and I don't want to be! Even if it's just pretending, if I can pretend long enough, and hard enough, it will become reality and everything will still be okay." _No, dammit. I have to stop; I have to keep us together! _But I couldn't. I had listened to the others and smiled and consoled them, and everything I had been suppressing was pouring out. "When I smile, people smile back. We're all hanging out after school today - it's just the same. If I lie and act like I'm okay, everyone else does too, and we smile and laugh and we can all be together again, and after everyone has cheered up, I can cry without feeling guilty, and I can look at Yuki with his arm around Tohru and not be jealous, and I can wake up in the morning without my head throbbing and my eyes swollen. I wanted to lie, until I couldn't remember whether or not I was telling the truth. So yeah, I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to feel the same desperation I felt, watching him slip through my fingers without the strength to let him go." I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back more confessions and sobs and emotions I had never meant for them to hear.

I couldn't bring myself to look up. I ran, just like after my original intentions in befriending these three were revealed. I wondered if Yuki would be able to chase after me this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - As always, whether you liked it or you didn't, TELL ME in a review! Or a PM, if you prefer. I generally respond to both very quickly - I really do appreciate any help I can get!**

**

* * *

**

**KYO'S POV**

_She's just like me._ Everything she said - it made perfect sense, to me. It pissed me off and made me feel relieved at the same time, which just pissed me off further. Why the hell didn't she say anything?

"Why... why didn't she say anything? I complained to her, and she was comforting me, and all that time she was hurting so much..." Tohru choked out, expressing the thoughts I couldn't. The rat answered.

"She just told us." He gave a funny little twitch towards the place where she had disappeared.

"But... I don't understand..." Tohru half-sobbed. I snapped.

"She couldn't face what lay ahead of her, so she acted... like her future wouldn't come to pass. Like she could stay as she was forever, together, with everyone. I thought you understood _that_." I almost spat it, my mind racing back to my own denial of the trapped room that would become my world after highschool. "I - I'm sorry - " I stammered as one hand flew to her shoulder and the other to her mouth to stifle a gasp of realization and remorse. Yuki reached out and grabbed her hands, lifting them to his forehead. He glanced over at me as Tohru continued to cry.

I listened to him, and left.

**YUKI'S POV**

Tohru's hands still pressed to my face, I watched Kyo disappear.

I didn't know what to think. That last look - I've never seen it before. Even when he was begging me to take care of her, he hadn't had that... _defeated_ look. It wasn't sad, or desperate - just tired. He gave up.

**KYO'S POV**

I walked without knowing exactly where I was going. Until, that is, I saw the hospital where Miyuki had been held. I almost laughed aloud.

_Damn, we all really did rely on her._

I hoped to God she would come back - I didn't think I could, alone.

Seeing Tohru relax into Yuki, after I tore her apart like that - I heard my conversation with that damn, bastard rat over again.

_"Just... don't hurt her..." I pleaded._

_"As if I would do anything to hurt Tohru. I'm not __**you**," he scoffed._

He was right.

He was better - the damn, perfect rat. And he was better for her.

And if I really wanted Tohru to be happy, I would have to let her be.

And I would have to go home.

I resigned to my fate.

**MIYUKI'S POV**

I broke out of the woods fairly quickly; I ended up back on the trail, but much closer to the school than the other three, still choking on my revealed lies. I heard something behind me - not a footstep, but not natural either - and swiveled around to see it.

_"We got her!" _I could hear through the hood that had been thrown over my head - not for long, though, if my dizziness was any indication.

_"I can't believe this is actually going to work!"_

_"I think this might work even better than the origina..."_

And everything was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Same old, same old. Reviews, blah blah blah. :)**

**

* * *

**

**YUKI'S POV**

Tohru and I went home without the other two. What else could we do? Tohru wanted to go look for them, but I persuaded her that they would be better off left alone.

I wonder how much I believed that.

Somehow, Shigure sensed and respected the mood. He headed into his office after welcoming us home.

"H-how..." Tohru hiccuped. "How could I do that to the two of them?" She broke down again, and more than ever before I wished I could hug her. But I couldn't.

"You didn't." I sighed. "I did." Tohru shook her head.

"Miyuki was gone." She said faintly. "I was the only one who... who chose to tear us apart."

"Let's just go to bed. We'll see them tomorrow, and we'll all be calmer." I reasurred her. She smiled and nodded, but...

Sometimes I wish we were both better liars.

...

...

We smiled and ate breakfast together and made small talk without laughing the next morning. We grabbed our things and went to school. We found Kyo right away.

"Uh, uhm, Kyo..." Tohru began.

"I said I was sorry, right? So, it wasn't your fault. I'm just - " he laughed - "a little stressed." Tohru smiled, happily this time, and nodded. Now it was my turn to speak.

"Have you seen Miyuki?" I cut right to the chase. He shook his head. Tohru's face fell.

"Huh? What's up with Yuki?" Tohru and I spun around, confused, to see Uotani and Hanajima standing perhaps three feet away. I looked at her, lost, until Tohru noticed and cried,

"Oh, no, not you, Yuki - " but was cut off by Uotani, who explained that Kyo was Orangey, I was the Prince, and Miyuki was Yuki. We all stood in silence, staring at each other, until Hanajima became impatient - I assume - and repeated Uotani's question.

"She's missing," Tohru told them, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Huh? That's not like her..." Uotani muttered.

"Perhaps our visitor could shed some light upon the matter?" Hanajima said mildly. Sure enough, behind Hanajima was a freshly terrified girl, whom Uotani alone quickly recognized as one of Kyo's fans. The girl came to a stop as we all stared at her approach. Blushing furiously, she muttered something none of us could hear.

"Speak up, kid. We can't hear you." Uotani called. The girl reached a shade to parallel one of Tohru's, but she still came a few steps closer and murmured,

"Ummm... I'm... I _was_... a friend of Miyuki's..."

"Do you know where she is?" This was from Kyo. She seemed a bit taken aback by the urgency in his voice - not surprising, as I doubted she and Miyuki had spent much time together after Miyuki quit Kyo's fanclub - but the girl said what she had come to say.

"She was kidnapped. By Minami-senpai and the others... I'm afraid for her... but please, don't tell them I spoke to you! You're not supposed to know, and if they found out I was helping the traitor... I'm sorry. Good luck." She ran into the school. I glanced at the others. As expected, Tohru seemed horrifyed and Kyo and Uotani were boiling with rage - but Hanajima was nowhere to be found. I wasn't sure I wanted to know where she had gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I have two endings I want for this story, and it's making me sad. Maybe I'll put them both in here, as the two final chapters...? If you'd like that, let me know. If you think I should quit being so wishy-washy and just pick one, let me know. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME. Seriously, though, if you're reading this, please take the time to go "great!" or "this part was pretty lame."**

**

* * *

**

**MIYUKI'S POV**

_Owww..._ was probably my first thought. My second was _Where in hell am I?_ I had woken up to find myself in a room that reeked of mold and rot. Pushing on the gray cement floor, I looked around what would soon be unmistakably my cell. The windows were both barred and boarded up, and the the door was locked. No chance of escape through the walls, either; large bricks, painted white, surrounded me on all sides. _Well, at least there isn't anything else in here with me,_ I thought, recalling my last kidnapping experience. It was a much more comforting thought than you might expect. Unfortunately, I also had no bed, no food, and no toilet. Which sucked, in case you couldn't guess.

Suddenly the door clicked. I turned to face it as it swung open, to see... another teenage girl? Oh _damn,_ this could be _really_ bad. So it was with a mixture of shock and relief that I heard her say,

"Hello, Miyuki. We tried to make your accommodations as comfortable as possible. How do you like them?" When I didn't respond, she laughed. "Oh, that's good. I'm glad it'll suffice. I know that it's not up to your usual standards, but..." She laughed again, and waved to someone apparently just beyond the open door. This new girl brought in a tray of food and handed it to the first. "This is what you'll be eating... You'll be fed twice a day, and released once you can no longer interfere with our plans. I hope you enjoy your stay!" She ignored my pleas to wait and explain and slammed the door behind her. It clicked as they locked it again, and, seeing no alternative, I went to the food. You know all those characterizations of lunch meat, you know, the mystery meat crap? Yeah. This was that. I decided I wasn't hungry just yet, and started mapping out the room. I figured their plans would take a while.

**KYO'S POV**

"Dammit, can't you do something?" I shouted at goth girl. "Can't you sense her location or something?"

"If she was exceptionally agitated, I might be able to do so. But wherever she is, I doubt she is panicking, as this is hardly an unfamiliar situation for her," was the response I got.

"I guess we'll just have to look for her the old fashioned way," the rat declared.

"Uhm, why don't we go to the police?" Tohru asked.

"The damn coppers are useless," exclaimed the Yankee.

"While I wouldn't go that far, they do have to spread their resources very thin. They would not be able to put in a full-effort search, and what they did do would draw needed men away from other areas." Yuki agreed. Tohru nodded slowly. "The question is, where do we start?"

We stood in silence, straining to find some course of action.

"You could just ask your creepy fangirls - which are they more loyal to, the fanclub or its subject?" Uotani suggested.

"NO." Yuki and I refused immediately. There was no way in hell I was going to go and talk to those psychos -

And yet somehow at the end of the day I ended up in front of them, preparing to speak.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I'm not too big a fan of this chapter. I think it could have been a lot of fun, but... Hopefully the next will be better!**

**

* * *

**

KYO'S POV

_Dammit,_ I thought, standing before an immense crowd of girls. _Why are there so many people here? _I was answered with a,

"WE LOVE YOU KYON-CHAN!" from a few girls in the middle, echoed by various others throughout the throng. _Dammit, I HATE people!_

"Uh, yeah. So," I began awkwardly. "I, uh, needed to ask you guys something."

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Screamed some delusional freak in the front row.

"Why the hell would you think I was asking that! I just want to know where my friend Miyuki is!" I shouted. "Anyone know?" Silence. Dammit. "Well, if anyone learns anything, _tell _me," I ordered. I walked off stage, still shaking with fear and anger.

**YUKI'S POV**

I was not looking forward to speaking in front of my fanclub, but if it meant we could find Miyuki, it would be worth it. I stepped up to the microphone they had prepared for me, and began.

"First, thank you, for letting me come here and speak to you today," mentally I added 'and for kidnapping my friend,' "on such short notice." I allowed a moment from the excited titters to subside. "I just had a few questions I wanted to ask you. May I begin with those?" I recieved a large range of responses, most of which were positive, so I continued. "All right then. I'm searching for a very good friend of mine, a girl named Miyuki. Does anyone have any information as to her whereabouts?" Silence. I sighed. "Well, if anyone learns anything, please, tell me as soon as you can. She - she's a very important person to me, and I honestly don't know how I would manage without her." I was going to say she was what held my friends and I together, but breaking us up was probably their goal to begin with. Drawing that bitter thought back into myself and away from my face, I wracked my brain for my other questions - but I couldn't find any. "Well, I guess I only have the one question for now," I went on, "but thank you for your hospitality." I made to walk off stage, but was forced back by two, for lack of a better word, bouncers.

"_You have to answer at least some questions!" _was hissed at me, so I obeyed.

"Did any of you have questions for me?" Every hand in the audience rose. I randomly picked one.

"Are... are you and Miyuki a couple?" she spoke quickly - I couldn't help but wonder if Miyuki was a bad word around here.

"No. We were, but I moved on while she was unconcious." I said. I sounded like an unfaithful bastard to my own ears, but a sigh of relief went around the room and nearly half the room dropped their hands. I picked another girl, who asked,

"Are you dating anyone?" to more giggles. She blushed, but I responded with a question of my own.

"Why do you ask? It's against the rules for any of your members to date me, right? Or am I mistaken?" A few whipped out rule books, but the rest just looked away as they re-realized the commitment they had made. Soon, muttering broke out, ending in the club president ushering me out of the room 'for the good of the group'.

All I could do was hope that one of them would have the nerve and desire to help us find Miyuki.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Ugh - I'll go back and change the last chapter over the weekend. PLEASE yell at me if I don't. That was utter _crap._**

* * *

**UOTANI'S POV**

"Hey, you!" I pulled over some unlucky first year - they usually squeal the fastest. "You part of the Prince's fanclub?" She nodded, eyes wide with shock and unadulterated terror. Perfect for interrogation. "Great," I continued. "You know anything about the bigger plans of your little group?" She shook her head, although she was trembling so hard it was tough to tell. Poor kid. "Know anyone that would know?" She slowly nodded. "Wanna introduce us?"

She just stared. "That wasn't a question, you know," I added. She flinched and nodded. I really did feel sorry for her. I mean, being cornered by me and Hana-chan has got to be pretty scary for normal people.

"I changed my mind," I said, startling the girl again. "You don't have to take me. Just tell me the names and I'll find them."

"They're - They're all behind the third year presidents from this year and last year - M-"

"Motoko and Minami, right. Thanks for the help," I called, already walking away. Those bitches _would_ have pulled something like this.

"You ready to go, Hana?" I asked.

"Of course," was the ready reply.

**MOTOKO'S POV**

I WAS SO BORED. All I had to do was sit around and make sure that stupid traitor didn't get out and ruin everything. People hardly ever visited me anymore, other than Minami; and to be honest, I would rather be working my butt off than hanging out alone with _her_.

If you ask me, she was more than a bit touched in the head. But with the way she was then, noone would have the nerve to take her on.

It's not that hard, keeping her in there. I thought it would be worse, emotionally, but... It just made me feel strong. At my whim, her life could swing from above bearable to starvation and back again. No matter what I said, she listened to me. She had to. I loved that part of it.

* * *

**A/N - Really short chapters this time round, but I am EXHAUSTED. See ya until Chapter 21!**


End file.
